A Chance At Grace
by Long Live OutlawQueen
Summary: Takes place a few years after season 4 final. Imagine if Zelena cast the curse years after to get revenge on Regina and there was a new savior on the way.
1. Pilot part 1

**_Takes place after the season 4 final_**

 ** _28 years ago from present time_**

"I'm pregnant" Regina said

" What " Robin replied with a shock yet amazed look in his eyes.

" Were going to have a baby " Regina said taking a step closer to her fiancé . Robin looked into her beautiful brown eyes that where now filling with tears as a huge grin spread across his face. He took the last few step towards her and picked her up spinning around once before putting her on her feet and kissing her passionately.

"But how I though you couldn't have children" he said still looking at her with a huge smile. " I don't know how either but …" Regina was cut out by a voice coming from the corner of the kitchen.

" But I do " the figure said. Regina looked into the green eyes that felt like they where piercing through the back of her scull.

"Because a product of soulmates could come in handy for my future plans" the dark figure said.

"So you weren't just doing this from the kindness of your heart like I was hoping " Regina said to the person as the flicker of hope disappeared.

" No" the women replied taking a breath before continuing. " I did not ".

" We know there is still goodness in you Emma" Robin said before Regina continued. " You can come back to this family, your parents, Henry still believes in you … ". But before she could continue Emma cut in.

" Well this is who I am now and I like it so tell my _family_ " Emma spat the last word out before continuing " That this is me "

" But what about Neal " Robin tried but Emma was beyond angry and yelled out at them.

" HE'S TERRIFIED OF ME HE WONT GO NEAR ME. HE IS ONLY 6 AND CANT STAND TO LOOK AT ME! ". Before they could say anymore she disappeared in a cloud of black smoke leaving Regina and Robin alone in the kitchen.

But what could they expect from the dark one.

 ** _Present day New York_**

Raina Heart just Walked into her favorite restaurant in New York where she would be meeting her date who was her bosses son. She set her up with him.

She sometimes wished she could spend her birthday with someone who cared about her enough to ask about her birthday.

She walked to the front desk where the women asked for name " Raina, Raina Heart " She said with a small smile on her face. " Alright you are at table 28, If you would just follow me "

She led her to a table where a man with dirty blond hair and brown eyes sat. He was actually really good looking. He was sitting down but stood up as soon as he saw her. The waitress walked away and left Raina with her date.

" You must be Raina" he said standing up and shaking her hand " And you must be Mason, its nice to meet you" she said sitting in the seat across from him.

For a few seconds there was an awkward silence before he said " I'm sorry its just you are so much hotter then I thought you would be " He said looking into her eyes.

Raina was wearing a blue tight dress with long sleeves that ended just after the elbow .Blue was always her color because they complemented her eyes.

She had long black hair that ended a few inches above her lower back and 6 inch black heels on her feet. " Thank you " She said " your not so bad your self".

"So you work with my mom at the station what do you do" He asked looking at her. " I study in criminology" She said and he seemed to look impressed. " No wonder my Mum likes you." he said with a little laugh.

" So Raina tell me about your self " He said placing his hand under his chin. " Well, today is my birthday and the reason I'm spending it with you is because I'm also and orphan and have no one who really cares about me" She said with a sad smile.

" How could someone like you have no one who cares about you. " He said before his phone started to ring.

" I am so sorry but could I go outside to take this ". He asked me with an annoyed look on his face.

" Of course I'm not going anywhere " but all Raina was thinking about in her mind is how long he would be outside so she could have time to Escape.

He went out side as Raina quickly gathered her handbag leaving a tip on the plate before quickly running out the door.

By the time Raina got back to my apartment it was 7:15 and dark outside. She opened her apartment door before grabbing a hold of the wall to take her heels off.

Raina but the bag she got from the bakery down before going to the draw and getting a single blue candle with a little blue heart at the top.

She removed the blue iced cupcake from its bag and put the single candle on top before lighting it and bring it in front of her face.

" I wish I wasn't alone " Raina whispered before blowing the candle out. Before she could even take a bite there was a knock on her door.

Raina quickly run to the door to answer it. She opened the door and looked down to see a little girl with light brown hair and light green eyes standing at the door. She was wearing a black trench coat with a blue scarf and little blue gloves for her small hands with a blue back pac with black zippers.

" Hi do I know you " Raina said to the little girl trying not to sound rude. "Are you Raina heart " she asked.

" Yes " Raina said cautiously.

" My names Cora I'm your daughter. " She said with a small grin but Raina's face fell as soon as she heard the words.

 ** _Past_**

Regina was now 5 months pregnant and Snow had taken it upon her self to throw the best baby shower the world had ever seen. Grannies was decorated in blue and pink because the gender of the baby was still unknown .

Regina and Robin walked through the doors of Grannies everyone immediately went to Regina 's side to ask about the baby and how she was going. Once everyone was settled into their seats Regina, Robin , Charming and Snow in one booth . While Rumple, Belle, Henry, Hook with Will who had an arm rapped around a very pregnant Ruby sat at a table talking. But the loudest table was the little kiddy table with 8 year old Roland Mills at the end, 6 year old Neal Nolan and 4 year olds Alex and Aria Gold. Laughing at the amount of ice cream on Roland's face.

Robin then stood up and cleared is throat asking for everyones attention as the laughter died down.

" I would like to thank you all for coming hear to to celebrate our little miracle. Regina and I haven't t had the easiest journey to our happy ending ".

He said placing a hand on Regina's shoulder. Before continuing. " And we could not be happy enough with the family we have today."

" Is that so " Everyone turned around to see Zelena sitting on a chair on the other side of the room. Everyone cleared a path automatically so Zelena had a good view of both Regina and Robin from where they were sitting.

" I have to say I had hoped it would be me carrying your baby Robin but what can I say faking a pregnancy is harder then it looks" Zelena said standing up and smoothing out her skirt.

" What do you want Zelena " Regina spat out at her sister. " Don't get to angry dear sister it would be a shame if your baby went into early labour it would ruin my plans"

Everyone looked at her with a confusing look in there eyes " What plans " Robin asked flashing a look at Regina stomach and then back at Zelena.

" Tell me dear sister have you ever had a taste of your own medicine" Zelena said coming up to the both they where seated at approaching Regina.

Robin tried to stop her but Zelena froze everyone in the room. before closing the gap between her and Regina who was still seated.

" You see dear I have a plan and it involves a certain dark curse and with the dark one in denial and the baby playing with your magic there is no one to stop me. If anyone born in Storybooke or the enchanted forest tries to leave I hope your okay with forgetting your identities. " She said gently stoking Regina's cheek before continuing "And your so called happy ending will be in a land where all you love will be taken from you ".

She then stood up and slowly walked to the door before saying " Good seeing you sis".

As soon as she was outside everyone unfroze and Regina had a terrified look on her face. Robin was the first one by her side holding her before whispering into her ear. " It will all be okay"

 **okay everyone this is my first story ever and I am really nervous please review**


	2. Pilot part 2

**_Present day New York_**

Cora walked through the front door of the apartment going strait to the fridge.

" Kid, kid, I don't have a daughter " Raina said finally catching up to Cora who was sitting on the bench eating the cupcake Raina had got for _her_ birthday.

" 10 years ago did you give up a baby for adoption ". Raina looked at her with a shocked look in her eyes.

" Well that was me". All Raina could think is _how_ is this happening or _why_ is this happening. She started to feel light headed before saying " Could you give me a minute".

She then run to her bedroom where she sat on the bed breathing deep breathes before changing into a pair of black skinny jeans, black singlet and blue leather jacket before coming out.

She looked at the child who was apparently her kid before looking at her and saying " how do you now I'm your mother ". trying to read any signs of lying from her studies of criminology.

" I'll tell you if you come back home with me " Cora said looking at Raina with a big silly grin on her face.

" Where do you live " said Raina getting a bit cautious. " Storybrooke, Maine " The girl replied with a mouthful of cupcake. " Storybrooke never heard of it " She said snatching the cupcake out of Cora's Hands.

" Its getting late so we should probably leave now " Cora said wiping the rest of the Cupcake of her face and standing up from the stool she was sitting on.

" And if you don't I'll call the cops and say you kidnaped me" Cora said walking out the door. Then all doubts of Cora disappeared this was definitely her daughter.

 ** _Past_**

It had been too weeks since the baby shower and Regina was getting more anxious everyday. Robin had tried to comfort her but Regina just could not get her mind off Zelena's threat.

So that night as robin lied sleeping Regina wakes up and walks onto the balcony before whispering " Emma swan I summon thee" before waiting a few seconds before hearing.

" I was wondering how long it would be before you called" Regina turned around before looking at Emma.

She was wearing a black dress suit with a tie and her long blond hair tied up in a pig tail.

" I need answers to some question " Regina said with pleading eyes. " And what might these questions be mmh" Emma said placing a finger on her chin pretending to think.

" Will you help stop Zelena " Regina asked looking at her once close friend with pleading eyes. Emma did nothing but laughed at the thought.

" What " Regina snapped at her. Emma looked at her and said " I can't do anything. I'm the dark one and Zelena can only be defeated with light magic ".

Regina looked as if she was about to break down crying and quickly leaned against the wall letting the tears run down her cheeks.

" But " Emma said before continuing " I can give you some insight " Emma looked into Regina's eyes and could see a flicker of hope in them. It disgusted her.

" You see the Savior and the dark one can not be in the one body and it is obvious that I'm the dark one and that is that".

She said with a malevolent smile before continuing " But there has to be a Savior and this child is the product of light magic, true love and soulmates" Emma held up finger pretending to count.

" So I'd say she'll be the perfect replacements " . Emma said going up to Regina and placing a hand on her now swollen stomach which Regina quickly slapped away.

" So thats it this curse is happening" Regina said her eyes filling with tears.

" When the child is born get her out of Storybrooke and she will return to us on her 28th birthday like me. But also like me she **_will_** be alone " Emma said with a mischievous grin before disappearing in int the night leaving Regina alone crying before she quickly ran into the room to wake Robin and tell him the news.

Only one thing of what Emma said wouldn't leave her mind

 _"_ _But also like me she will be alone "_

 ** _Present day_**

While in the car to Storybrooke there was a long awkward silence before Cora broke it by saying.

" This cupcake isn't really agreeing with my stomach could we pull over quickly ". She said trying to pull her best _I'm sick face_ but Raina saw right through it.

" Nice try kid but that not going to work for me so what ever you want to get off your chest I'd say it now " Raina said flashing looks at Cora before looking back at the road.

All Cora could do was pull out a big brown old book with the words Once Upon A Time on it in gold letters.

The book looked like it had gone through hell and back to survive. There where pages that looked like they where about to fall out at any moment. "What is that? " Raina asked Cora.

Cora just looked and Raina and shook her head " Your not ready for that yet " She said returning her gaze to the storybook.

Raina looked over at the book before continuing " Kid I think everyone knows what fairy tales are".

" No these are the new and improved fairy tales" Cora said looking up with a convinced look on her face. " Really care to share" Raina said looking at Cora.

Cora took a deep breath before starting.

" Once Upon A time the was a great and powerful Queen who cast a glorious curse that would send all the fairy tale characters to a world were all their happy endings where taken from them" Cora said adding as many dramatic moves she could.

"The Queen cast the curse to get revenge on a certain princess called Snow white and the queen also known as the Evil Queen" Raina looked at her with a fake shocked look before letting her continue.

"The curse sent them all to our land without memory of who they where but there was a catch the child of Snow White and Prince Charming would come to them on her 28th birthday and break the curse". Thats when Raina actually looked at her with a shocked look. " You don't think thats me .." but before she could finish Cora held her hand up as if to signal her to stop before she continued.

" The savior returned and broke the curse as well as vanquishing many evils that could be counted also sending the Queen on a path of redemption for her adopted son Henry who was also the child of the savior. The Queen found love with her fated and prophesied love Robin hood"

Raina looked at her with a surprised look before cracking a smile and saying " Thats a couple the fates must have really thought about". Cora just gave her an annoyed look and continuing.

"But before the savior could Finish returning the happy endings she was turned into the dark one the most powerful dark sorcerer in the world and ever Merlin him self couldn't save her." She said with a sad look.

"Then the Queen and Robin found out they where expecting a Child but there hope was ripped away from them when The Queens, her name is Regina by the way." Cora said totally ruining the mood before saying.

" Anyway her sister threatened to cast the curse again because she was abandoned as a child by Regina's mother because she could not give her what she wanted ".

She took a deep breath before continuing " So they where told that there child would be the new savior and would also return on her 28th birthday and thatS you ". Cora said smiling with her self as if she was impressed with her self.

" And you know this how " Raina said looking at her not convinced.

" Its all in my book " Cora said looking at the book clutched closely to her chest

" Really all of that is all in there ". Raina said looking at the tattered book.

" Yep " Cora said popping the P

" Well I hate to burst your bubble Kid but I am finding it hard enough to get through my own life without having to break a curse ". Raina said with a sad sigh.

" You don't believe now but don't worry you will "

And then whispered to her self " Soon "

 ** _Past_**

Robin, Regina, Snow, Rumple, Charming, Hook and Belle all sat at Grannies before opening time.

Regina was expected to give birth in 1 week and they had no idea on the status of Zelena's curse.

"Maybe it was just a bluff" Charming said breaking the silence before Snow replied " No Zelena is serious about this curse and Emma told Regina this is going to happen ". Belle looked up at Rumple and said.

" So we're going to be cursed for another 28 years what do you think Zelena will do to us" Belle said her eyes filling up with tears before nuzzling into rumples neck " oh Rumple what about the children" letting the tears fall freely from her eyes.

Rumple looked down at Belle the directed is words to everyone else. " our number one priority will be getting that child to safety and away from Storybrooke" Rumple said looking at Regina.

"But who will we send with her everyones either born in story brooke or the enchanted forested " snow said looking worried.

" Henry wasn't " Regina said looking directly at Snow with a hopeful smile " well then we have tribute" Rumple says before an awkward silence follows.

" Do you think Zelena knows the baby is the savior " Hook asked looking and Robin. " I think so because she said at the baby shower that the child was apart of the plan.

" But if she new wouldn't she wont to get rid of the baby as soon as possible " Snow said looking at Regina.

" When I cast the curse I tried to get rid of Emma so yes that would be the answer".

Robin then looked at Regina and placed a hand on her stomach saying

" Then we have a head start "


	3. Pilot part 3

**_Present day Storybrooke_**

Raina had just driven into Storybrooke at 7:am in the morning it had been a really long drive from new York and Cora was sleeping next to her in he passenger seat.

They where driving down main Street as Raina looked around, There was a library with a clock tower that was open and across from it and dinner which she slowly pulled into. She got out of the car before walking around to the other side and opening the door for Cora who had just woken up.

" What is this place " Raina asked leaning on the back of her Black Cadillac.

" This is Grannies I have breakfast here like every morning " She said walking up to the door of the dinner before looking back at Raina and asking " Are you coming in ".

Raina smiled with her arms crossed before walking Up behind Cora and into the dinner. When she entered everything went quiet. Raina looked around and all eyes where on her even though It was early the dinner wasn't crowded she was most definitely the centre of attention.

After they sat down she whispered to Cora " Why are they looking at me "

" Because they haven't seen a stranger in over 28 years "

But before they Could finish their conversation the here interrupted.

" Hello Cora " Said the tall man.

Raina looked at the man. He has dirty blonde with chocolate brown eyes with a black leather jacket on.

" Hello Walsh " Cora said looking up at Walsh with a cute puppy dog smile.

" And where have you been for the last 2 days and don't lie I promise not to tell your mother even though she has been worried sick ".

Cora looked at him before sighing and saying " I may have caught a bus to New York to find something ". She stated not giving him the full explanation.

" Really, And who is this " He said turning his gaze to Raina.

" I'm just someone making sure she gets home safely " Raina said giving Cora a little smile which Cora returned

" You don't have to lie Raina " She said before returning her gaze to Walsh " She's the thing I was looking for at New York " Cora said with a big smile.

" Really " Walsh said smiling at Cora " And what where you looking for " He said returning his gaze to Raina.

" My birthmother " Cora said very calmly.

" oh well My names Walsh I'm the sherif of this town " He said holding his hand out to shake it. " Raina, Raina Heart " She said taking it. "Um you wouldn't happen to know here she lives would you.

" UUH yes I can give you a lift if you wont " He said pointing to his car outside.

" Well I have a car here already but if you could lead the way it would help a lot if you could lead the way ". Raina said standing up.

" Of course, Cora do you want to come with me ". He said looking at the little girl who just started to stand up.

" Please don't make me go back there You don't know what its like with her. She is so mean to me ". Cora then rapped her little arms around Raina's waist.

Raina who was at first surprised the gesture before moving the arms that where rapped around her and kneeling down in front of her and saying.

" Im sure she is not that bad " looking at Cora in the eyes.

"Yes she is. She is always rude and bullies one of the few people I really care about. I'm getting sick and tired of her playing with people as if they were a pack of dolls . " She said with her eyes welling up with tears.

" I dont think a women like that would be able to adopt ". Raina said with a small smile.

" Of course she could she's the wicked witch she always gets what she wants ". Raina then under stood. She thought her mother was the wicked witch so she played along with the game.

" If it makes you feel any better i'll be with you the whole time " Rain said standing up and takings Cora's hand.

" Okay I'll lead the way ". Walsh said in amazement of what he had just seen Thinking about how no one was that good with Cora other then one other person.

 ** _Past_**

Regina was seated in the kitchen looking at her swollen belly she was expected to give birth any day now and everyone had made preparations for the curse about to hit.

She looked at her stomach and began to cry. Thinking how she would never get to hold her child or watch her first steps or even be woken up in the middle of the night from little cry.

Then all of a sudden she felt pain in her stomach realizing what it was before calling Robin who came running down the stair. She simply said to words.

" She's coming "

 ** _Present day Storybrooke_**

The 2 cars pulled up in the driveway in front of the big white house.

" wow kid this is your house " Raina said looking out the window.

" yeah. Thats the house you live in one your mums is the mayor " Cora said looking out the opposite away from the house.

" well lets go " Raina said sadly Getting out of the car as did Cora meeting Walsh at the front gate.

" After you " He aid opening the gate and slightly bowing. Raina walked through the gate with Cora hiding slightly behind Raina but before they where even meters away from the door it opens to reveal a very angry looking red head.

" CORA MILLS " she yelled as she stomped towards the little girl. Cora slowly walked in front of Raina as if trying to protect her.

The women grabbed hold of the little girls wrist before yelling " Where have you been for the last few days I have been worried sick ". She said pulling the little girl into a forced hug.

Then Another figure appeared at the door, A women. She had dark black hair that reached just below her shoulders and whiskey brown eyes.

As soon as Cora saw the women she ran out of her mothers reach and into the arms of the other women who had just started walking out he door. Cora suddenly started sobbing into the women's arms before she said.

" I'll take her up stairs she is probably really tired "

She said turning around and walking inside picking Cora up who's arms had rapped around her neck and legs dangling and her head snuggled into the women neck as she rapped her arms around the little girls waist. Raina who had just been watching wondering who are these women.

The red head then turned to her and asked " Who are you " Raina was about to ask when Walsh spoke up.

" Zelena this is why Cora was gone 2 days. This is Raina Heart Cora's birth mother ".

Walsh said leaning in Raina's direction.

" Oh my names Zelena Mills I'm Cora's mother " She said with her hands on her hips.

" Hi " I said with a little smile.

" Why don't you come in for a very good drink " She said looking at me with a little smile.

" How strong is it " I asked my face turning a bit more serious.

In a few minutes we where inside walking into the kitchen with Walsh following behind us. Zelena was pouring us drinks before the women I saw before walked in the kitchen she was wearing a black skirt with a black top and a red trench coat and red heels.

" Not to worry Zelena other then being really tired Cora is her normal Bubbly self " she said grabbing a red able from the fruit bowl filled with only red and green apples.

" Oh I'm sorry we haven't been introduced have we my name is Regina mills I'm Zelena sister ". She said holding out her hand. So this is the women Cora thinks is my mother. Raina pulls her hand away from my glass and shake her hand.

" Raina heart I'm but before Raina Heart I'm …". But before Raina could finish Zelena continued my sentence by saying.

" The women who gave Cora up for Adoption ". Zelena said looking emotion less but still angrily at Regina. Before she continued on with.

" So tell me about yourself " She said placing her glass on the bench. " What do you do for a living ". She said.

" Um I work in the field of Criminal activity like reading people and knowing when there lying or what they might do next that type of stuff ." I said also placing my drink on the bench.

" Well that must be where Cora gets her sense of adventure from then ". Regina said sitting on a stool.

" Yes well that not a very good thing now is it ". Zelena said sending Regina a glare.

" Because of her sense of Adventure she thinks I'm some wicked witch who cursed her Zelena said.

" So speaking of Cora how is she ". Raina asked.

" You dont have to worry about her she is not your problem " Zelena snapped.

" But do I have to be worried miss Heart " Zelena said.

" No I'm just here To make sure she is okay and ask how did she find me " Raina said looking at Walsh.

 ** _Past_**

Regina and Robin rushed into the hospital with Snow and charming behind them.

" Quickly someone help the babies coming" Robin yelled getting the attention an some nurses who came and helped Regina get to the room where she would give birth to the baby girl she would never raise.

" I don't want to have this baby now robin I just want a little more time " Regina cried to Robin as he tried to comfort her.

" It will be fine Regina henry will get her across the town line and he will help her believe she will come back to us". He said with hid own eyes filling with tears.

" Okay Regina its almost time to push" doctor whale said when she was fully dilated."charming quickly go get henry its almost time " Regina heard snow yell at charming who quickly left with Hook and Rumple.

" Okay Regina time to start pushing" whale said ." Regina gave one big push as the lights started to flicker on and off.

" Your doing great my love just keep breathing" Robin said kissing a sweat layer forehead.

" One last push Regina " whale said as Regina gave it one last push as she heard the cries of her beautiful baby girl."

Robin looked at his little girl before saying "She's beautiful Regina". He said going to the doctors who had now rapped that babies up in the blue blanket Grannie had made for her.

" Can I see her " Regina asked with a pleading look in her eyes. " Of course my love" .

Robin said placing the baby in her arms. Just then Charming, Hook, Snow and Rumple burst through the door with Henry.

" Is that her " The nineteen year old said walking up to his mother to look at her baby sister. " Yes " Regina said handing the baby over to henry before telling him.

" When you cross the town line time will start to move bet as long as you stay with her you wont age". Regina said looking at henry with tears filling her eyes.

"What her name mom" henry said looking at the little baby girl. She looked identical to her mother but with blue eyes like her father. " Raina " Regina said looking at the baby.

" But now you have to go to the town line and get her as faraway from storybook as you pitiably can do you understand me" Regina said grasping henry hand and looking into his eyes.

" yes mom I'll make sure she believes and on her 28th birthday will come back and break the curse and we will all be together again" His eyes filling with tears as where everyone else's .

" Okay Hook, Robin, Rumple and Charming go with him and make sure he gets there safely" Snow said as she went up to her stepmother and took her hand. Charming went up to his wife with a sleeping Neal and handed him to her before giving his wife a final kiss as Rumple did with the twins and Belle.

Robin went up to his fiancé and said " when this curse is broken i swear i will marry you" he said before giving her a passionate kiss.

Regina gave Raina a Final kiss on the forehead and handed her to Robin before they ran out the door as the power went fully out. Regina broke down in full sobs as Regina heard the identical cries of her child coming from the hallway. " Please be safe" she said through cries.

 **heres the next chapter everyone i know this story is a lot like the first season but I have changed it a lot as your read on please leave reviews.**


	4. Pilot part 4

**_Present day Storybrooke_**

Cora was lying on her bed crying.

She couldn't take it anymore Zelena was really getting to her.

All she wanted was for the curse to break. Her life sucked, sure there were some people who cared about her like Auntie Regina and Walsh but she wanted Raina to stay so she could break the curse.

Cora's thoughts where interrupted by Zelena, Regina, Walsh and Raina walking into her room.

" Cora why don't you and Regina go to the library to get a book to read this week " Zelena said walking up and sitting next to Cora who had her back faced to her.

Cora stood up and grabbed her coat before walking to the door, grabbing Regina's hand and leaving out the front door.

Walsh turned to Zelena. " Why did you do that I thought we where going to get her to talk " he said. " Because you where never going to get her to say anything " Zelena said standing up of the bed.

Raina looked around the walls where painted purple with black bird stickers on the wall. The bed was up against the wall with the wood painted white and a beautiful lace purple quilt.

" So how are we going to find out how she found her " Zelena asked Walsh nodding in Raina's direction.

" Well I would go through her computer " Raina said butting into the conversation and walking over to where a laptop sat on Cora's desk.

" And you know this how " Zelena asked

" Please I do this for a living but usually the cases I solve are life and death " Raina said rolling her eyes and sitting down opening the computer.

" Does she have and friend anyone she was close to " Raina asked

" She has some friends at school but she never brings them over " Zelena stated.

Raina opened her history on safari and found a site called

" Who's your is a site she used and its pretty expensive. Did you pay for this ? ". Raina asked looking at Zelena

" No I've never even heard of it " Zelena said with a confused look on her face.

" wait she used a credit card that belongs to a .." she looked at the receipt " to your sister ".

Zelena's face went a shade of red that should not be possible for a Face to turn then stomped down the stairs " Zelena " Walsh called after her as he ran after her but Zelena was already in the car and off to the library.

Walsh ran to his car with Raina following. " Get in " He said to Raina " Whats so bad about this what's she going to do " Raina said getting in the car and buckling her seat belt.

" let's just say when Zelena goes at Regina she really goes at it ". He said pulling the car out of the driveway.

They arrived at the library just behind Zelena who had already headed into the library . Raina and Walsh Running after her. Zelena was already in there and yelling at Regina.

" WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING. SHE IS MY CHILD AND YOU ARE TRYING TO GET HER AWAY FROM ME ARNT YOU ? " Zelena was in Regina's face holding onto her upper arm.

" Zelena I didn't know she had my credit card please let me go your hurting me " Regina said trying to remove the older girls hold on her.

Cora was standing next to the other women in the room before she yelled at Zelena " SHE DID NOTHING WRONG I STOLE HER CREDIT CARD JUST LEAVE HER ALONE ". She said yelling at Zelena trying to move in front of Regina in a protective way.

" Cora why would you do that " Zelena said more calmly the red rushing out of her face. Cora didn't give her an answer

" Go sit in the car I'll deal with you later " Zelena said. Cora obeyed walking out the door to the car.

Once the door closed behind Cora Zelena looked over to Regina and said " I'll talk to you tonight" she said pointing at her sister like a child.

Zelena stormed out of the library knocking over Regina's hand bag before saying " Remember to get gas before your trip back to New York " to Raina.

Regina immediately went to pick up her hand bag as the other girl and Raina did to help her. Walsh walked out and headed to Grannies

" Oh my god is your sister intense " Raina said looking at Regina " How was she elected mayor ".

" Everyone is just to scared to run against her" said the librarian " Oh sorry my name is Lacey French I'm the Storybrooke librarian "

" Lacey this is Raina Heart Cora's birth mother " Regina said leaning in Rainas direction putting her hands in her pocket.

" Nice meeting you but what was with her " Raina said returning her gaze to Regina. " Your sister is such a tight ass no offense. "

" No she has been like that since we where children. She gets it from my mother, The person Cora was named after. Its funning how they have the same name but are nothing a like " Regina said with a laugh. Lacey started to head of back towards the counter to sort through books.

" Why is she so hateful towards you. Your family aren't you suppose to care about each other " Raina said looking at Regina. " oh she does " Regina said with a sad smile " She just shows it in a different way to everyone else ". Regina said as they walked out the door to the car " But I think I made it worse because of that book I gave Cora " Regina said leaning up against the car.

" So you gave her the famous Fairy tale book " Raina said giving her a smile and crossing her arms " yeah and she thinks I'm some confident Queen " Regina said looking at her hands that where still in her pocket. " I'm nothing like that " She then looked at me and asked " Who are you ? "

" Oh I'm not in the book " Raina said looking at Regina with a sad smile

 ** _Past_**

Robin, Charming, Hook, Rumple and Henry arrived at the town line. as they saw the green curse cloud coming closer.

" Okay Henry theres a dinner up the road a few miles get Raina to safety and then everything will be fine" Robin said placing small sleeping Raina in his arms. "

Henry looked at little Raina before saying. " But we'll be alone "

" You can do this Henry you can make her believe" Charming said placing a hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Okay" Henry said before hugging Charming. " Henry tell her she is loved, Tell her everyday how much we love her " Robin said taking the little babies hand in his own before kissing it gently.

" I'll remember " Henry said hugging Robin.

" No you won't. You'll be to busy being cursed " a voice said from behind them. They all turned around to see Zelena standing behind them with Walsh by her side. " Henry go now we'll hold her off "

Hook said as he tackled Walsh to the ground. " Henry began running the extra few feet to the town line. Walsh was quickly turned into a flying monkey and swooped at Henry who managed to duck.

"Over here you winged freak" Hook yelled as him and Rumple started throwing rocks at him. Zelena appeared in front of Henry before he could reach the town line as Robin and Charming came running to his side.

" Before you leave I would love to meet my little niece ". She said as Raina appeared in her hands.

She looked down at the sleeping baby before stoking her cheek gently. " My my are you a spitting image of her mother" she said moving her hand to the babies and holding on to it. The child started waking up and looked into Zelenas blue eyes . The baby gave a little smile. But before she could continue Henry had grabbed Raina from Zelena and crossed the towline.

" NO" She screamed after Henry who was standing on the other side of the town line he turned around and even thought he couldn't see them he yelled " I'LL COME BACK " He said before turning around and whispering

" I promise"

 ** _Present day Storybrooke_**

Raina and Regina arrived at the mayoral mansion 10 minutes later. Zelena and Cora came out side " Regina go inside and start dinner please " Regina gave Raina one last smile before heading inside ".

Raina moved forward a bit so she was standing in front of Zelena.

Cora moved to Raina side and asked " Could you stay for dinner " Cora said rapping her arms around Raina. " If it is ok with your mom " Raina said rapping her arms around Cora as well.

" Cora could you go inside while me and Raina talk ". Zelena said placing her hands on her hips.

Cora gave me a look before going inside to Regina. " If you don't mind I would like you not to join as for dinner "

" Oh thats okay I just wanted to spend sometime with Cora If that was okay " Raina said shaking her head with a little smile,

" No its not okay with me " Zelena said in a calmed tone

" Miss Heart this is a closed adoption your have no rights to even be here ". Zelena

said.

" I know I just … ". But before Raina could finish.

" No you don't even have the right to talk you lost every right when you gave her up, that was your choice so you will get back into your car and drive back to what ever sad life you came from because what ever battle you start I will always win." Zelena said getting a bit more angry then before.

She then turned around and started walking towards the door.

" Do you love them " Raina asked.

Zelena turned around " What did you just ask "

" Regina and Cora do you love them "

" Of course I love them we're _family " ._ She spat the last word before walking through the door and slamming it shut behind her.

 ** _Past_**

Zelena stood at the town line watching as Henry walked away with Raina. Robin was standing their smiling.

" She got away" Before looking at the back of Zelena' s head and saying " Your going to lose ".

Zelena turned around to face the 4 men with anger dancing around in her eyes. She started throwing fireballs around hitting Hook in the chest and Robin in the leg.

The 2 men fell to the floor crying in pain. " Will see about that " she growled at them before leaving in a thick cloud of green smoke.

Zelena reappeared at the hospital room where Regina and Snow where crying Regina looked up to see Zelena standing there with a murderous look in her eyes.

Before Snow could say anything Zelena had poofed Snow and Neal back to the loft.

" Where did you send them" Regina growled at Zelena " back to the loft, but I wont to know where you sent your son with little Raina" Regina looked down at her lap with a smile saying " They got away ".

Zelena looked at her sister as if she could strangle her. She walked up to her younger sister grabbing her by her hair pulling her face right in front of hers.

" I can't wait for you to see what I have in store for you dear sister " before letting go and moving back a few steps. " And this time your precious Robin cant save you.

She then looked around as the curse started filling the room

" Now I can Finally have the life that I deserve."

 ** _Present day Storybrooke_**

Raina was walking away from the Mills house hold. She turned around to see cora standing on the balcony.

But the little girl walked inside looking very distraught. Raina got in her car but didn't go to the town line she went to grannies walking into the front door and back to the hotel.

There was a girl about 34 who looked like she could give birth at any moment and an old women who looked as if she could be 78.

" I told you that boy was nothing but trouble, he wont even pay child support " the old women said.

" I love him and its not my fault he hasn't got any money " She yelled back that when Raina cut in.

" umm I'd like a room " Raina said awkwardly as the two women just stared at her.

" Really " The pregnant young women said looking at her.

I nodded my head as she walked putting her hands on her pack to make it easier to walk with her swollen belly. Her grandmother started walking into the dinner part of Grannies.

" uuh name" she asked looking at the book.

" Raina, Raina Heart. She replied.

" Raina" said a voice behind turned around to see a women in a suit standing behind her. before the women continued " What a beautiful name "

" Thank you " Raina said feeling bit awkward

" Its all here " said the the girl behind the counter the girl said handing the bag over with a smile.

" Thank you Ruby and if you see him would you tell me " The women said with a sad smile.

" Of course Emma you know we would right away " Said ruby with a sad smile

" Of course and nice to meet you _Raina "_ She said the name as if something had just changed in her mind.

Little did they know that Emma swan was now gone and the dark one was back.

" Who was that " Raina said looking at Ruby.

" Oh thats Emma Swan " Ruby said looking for the right key on the wall " Here we go welcome to Storybrooke "

Regina and Zelena went in to town like they always did on a Friday afternoon at 5:30pm-7:00pm. Cora was looking out her window at the clock tower like she always did and this time she saw on hand go from 5:45 - 5:46 thing where changing.

 **okay I have tried to edit this as much as I can so please just go with me and the mistakes a really hope you are enjoying this please leave reviews next chapter will be up chapter** **will be up version be prepared.**


	5. cursed heart part 1

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but here is the next chapter I really hope you don't hate me fore what I did to Regina but I promise it gets much better Really fast**

Present time Storybrooke

Zelena walked through the front door to see Regina starting to make dinner. Cora had run straight up to her room after going inside.

" Regina " Regina turned around and looked at Zelena but before she could continue Regina started.

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything it just got out of hand " She said turning around and continuing to cook.

" I know but Regina I think your becoming a Bad Influence on Cora and maybe you should spend less time with her just until you get better " Zelena said standing next to Regina and rubbing her arm trying to act like a caring sister.

Regina looked up at Zelena with tears in her eyes

" Zelena please she is one of the few lights in my life please I've been taking my medicine I've been good please don't take her away from me" Regina was now begging and Zelena was enjoying every bit of it .

" Regina just a little while okay " She couldn't help but crack a small smile that Regina didn't notice when she gently grabbing hold of Regina's wrist and lifted her sleeve to reveal up to 20 different cuts on Regina's wrist.

" Regina You seriously aren't trying at all to change are you. I would hate for Cora to walk into the kitchen one day and find her Auntie dead lying on the floor with slit wrists ".

Zelena let go of her wrists sighing .

" You aren't even thinking about Cora " Zelena continued.

" Please Zelena I'm Trying as hard as I can those are just the healing scares from last time please Don't take her away from me " Regina said taking hold of Zelena's hand.

Zelena pulled Regina into a hug Regina' s head on her shoulder and arms wrapped around her neck and Zelena's arms wrapped around her waist.

" Okay its 5 o'clock take your medicine and be ready for your therapy session with Archie for 5:45pm " Zelena said removing her self from the embrace pouring Regina a glass of water and handing her a pill.

" Thank you" Regina said taking the pill.

" I'll finish dinner you go up stairs" Zelena said with a fake sympathetic smile.

Past

Zelena appeared at her farm house just after Her threat to Regina

" Well that was an awfully big threat the dark curse really " Walsh said stepping out from the shadows

" Well I found away " Zelena said shrugging her shoulders and walking over to the ingredient cabinet at her farm.

" What do you mean, to cast the curse you have sacrifice the heart of the thing you love most and we all know you love nothing " Walsh said losing his patience

" Well who said anything about me casting the curse " Zelena said turning back to face Walsh with a huge grin.

" What do you mean " Walsh said crossing his arms with a confused look on his face

" I found away for someone else to cast the curse but I will be the one to control it " Zelena said walking up to him with a satisfied look on her face

" And how will you achieve that " He said shacking his head with a look of disbelief on his face.

" I just need a few extra ingredients "

Present time Storybrooke

Zelena and Regina where walking up to Archie's office when they heard a tick they both looked up to see the clock had moved.

" How about that " They both turned around to see Archie walking up behind them with Pongo on his leash.

Pongo Immediately went up to Regina who started to pat him on the top of the head.

" Looks like the old thing does work after all " He said.

" Regina why don't you go up to Archies while I have a Quick word" Regina nodded and walked up stairs to Archie's office.

" I think she may have started again " Zelena said " And I think it would be best if she stayed away from Cora" She stated.

" Zelena we are in the time of the healing process where Regina will be very delicate anything we do wrong could cause her to relapse. So I'll talk to her see how she is going but if anything Cora could be the thing that pulls her out of this." He said to Zelena with a sad frown on his face.

" Well tell me how this session goes, Cora will be here for her session tomorrow" Zelena said to Archie " See you then " He said before walking up his stairs.

Regina was sitting on the couch " Hello Regina" Archie said letting go of Pongo and hanging is coat on his coat rack. He then kneeled in front of Regina.

" Now Zelena said you may be starting to … " He didn't get to finish his sentence before Regina cut in.

" No I'm not there just the scares from the last time and I was scratching them thats it Archie I promise ". She started to beg with tears forming.

" Okay well with that out of the way lets start." He said standing up and taking a seat.

Past

" What ingredients might you be needing " He Walsh said taking a step back

" Well a strand of of the person I want to cast the curse and another one from the person they they share true love with ". She said passing him a little glass vile

" And who might that be " Walsh asked with a sarcastic gleam in his eyes.

Zelena whispers something in his ear before Walsh let off a small grin

" Well that is going to be fun so tell me what i need to do " He said looking at her with a grin slipping at his lips.

" Go to the loft grab the hairbrush and get a strand " She said with a small shrug and big smile.

" But she hasn't lived there for years " Walsh stated bluntly

" Well as if they haven't they'd thrown away her stuff but thats what we need to do because i still haven't been able to locate her lair " She said with a frustrated look on her face.

" Well what about him" Walsh said looking tav the floor then back at Zelena

" Oh you don't need to worry about him that's already taken care of " She said removing a small vile with a tiny strand of hair.

" Well I have somewhere to go then " Walsh said before returning into a monkey and flying off.

Present time Storybrooke

Raina was sitting in her room in Grannies the next morning when she heard a knock her door she got up and open it to reveal Zelena.

"Hello miss Heart " Zelena said with a cheerful smile on her face " I brought you something" she said picking up a basket full of bitter green apples.

" Sorry to disappoint you but I don't like green apples there to bitter for my liking, People tend to like something a little sweeter ". Raina said looking at the basket with and unimpressed look on her face.

" You remind me so much of Regina its funny, When we where kids we would have competitions about what color apples are the most popular. It would get her mind out of the depression " Zelena's face fell as did mine.

" Regina has depression " Raina asked sadness dripping from my voice.

" Yes since we where children but any problems she has are being taken care of as are Cora's "

she says with a smile.

" Whats that suppose to mean " Raina say leaning up against the door .

" They are both in therapy but Cora doesn't know about Regina I didn't want Cora knowing that the person she looks up to is a complete freak " Zelena said looking into Raina's eyes as her face turned red with anger.

" What do you mean a freak its not her fault she feels like that " Raina said standing up straight.

" Please Regina is probably just doing for attention like usual " Zelena said turning around about to walk away but not before Raina spoke up. " Have you ever thought madam mayor that maybe its not Regina but the company she is keeping".

Zelena turned around before saying " I'll bring those red apples by another time you can enjoy them on the trip back to New York. "

Past

Walsh flew into the apartment, no one was home.

He walked up the stairs and to the abandoned upstairs room. he want to the bathroom where i plastic see through brush sat on the sink

Walsh picked it up with his gloved finger and carefully picked a few blond strands of hair off of the brush.

" Bingo "

He whispered to himself before placing the hair in the vile turning back into a monkey and flying out the window.

Present time Storybrooke

Raina was walking out of her room and down towards the dinner where she saw Cora on wide side of the booth and Regina sitting with another women she had a short black Pixi cut and they all had a hot coca in front of them and a spare next to Cora

" Raina " Cora call waving for her to come sit next to her.

" Hey kid " Raina said sitting down next to Cora " who is the hot chocolate for " Raina asked.

" You actually. Auntie Regina paid for it for me " She said looking at Regina who gave her a little smile.

" Raina this is my teacher Miss Blanchard and Regina' s best friend " Cora explained " Miss Blanchard this is my birthmother Raina heart " Cora said with a cute little smile.

" Its nice to meet you but you can call Mary Margret " said the Mary Margret

" Nice to meet you, wait shouldn't you be going to school" I asked confused

" duh I'm ten walk me, you too Gina "

" okay " Said Regina getting up giving Mary Margret a kiss on the cheek

" I'll see you at the Hospital, Cora remember to bring as many decorations as you can, Regina are you volunteering today " Mary Margret said also standing up and grabbing her hand bag.

" yes I'll see you there " Regina said walking out the door with Cora and Raina.

" So kid what was your punishment from your mom " Raina said putting her hands in her pocket walking next to Cora.

" No Tv or Laptop for a week " Raina said with a little shrug.

"Well thats not that bad " Regina said placing her hand on Cora's shoulder.

" Heres my bus see you to later love you guys " When Cora said I love you Raina couldn't help but think maybe her birthday wish worked after all.

" Hey Regina " Raina called after her as she had started to walk back to Grannies.

" Yes " She said turning around to face her.

" Zelena mentioned that Cora was in therapy do you know where I can find the shrink " Raina said folding my arms and leaning on the street light.

" Oh yes Um his office is just over there " She said pointing to a little door right next to Grannies.

" Thanks and Regina the way Zelena was treating you yesterday, why do you let her push you around like that " Raina said walking up to her so she was bit closer to Regina

" I don't know its just been like that since we where young so I'm just used to it " She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

" Regina I know I just met you but I think you should maybe move out because I can see you are obviously not happy " Raina said with a frown.

" I have thought about that but I'm scared She'll take Cora away from and that just Can't happen " She said looking into my eyes with a nervous look.

" Okay but just think about what I said, I'll see you later " Raina said turning around hoping Regina would take her advise.

Past

Walsh arrived back from his little trip and walked back into the farm house.

" one strand of her hair at your service " Walsh said handing the vile over to Zelena.

" Excellent now I can get my revenge " She said holding the vile up and looking it up and down.

" I still think casting the curse to get revenge on Regina is the answer " Walsh said as elena put the vile in her secret vault before Sealing it.

" Oh no this is getting Revenge on multiple people at once " Zelena said turning around to face Walsh

" who else could you possibly want revenge on " Walsh asked looking at her with shock

" well why do you think you stole Emma's hair " Zelena said taking a few steps back away from Walsh

" because she is powerful " Walsh stated getting angrier

" NO " Zelena yelled making Walsh jump.

" she took something from me something I will never be able to have now all to protect Regina but now I'm going to take something from her " She said walking up to Walsh and getting in his face.

" What " Walsh asked taking a few steps away form her.

" You see when the curse is cast Her love will perish for ever never to be seen again " Zelena said with a huge grin

 **I'm sorry I'm sorry I did this to you**


	6. Cursed Hearts part 2

**_Sorry its taken so long for this update I will try and do once a week so just bare with me._**

 ** _Past_**

Zelena was looking at the globeon her desk with a image of Regina sitting at the kitchen bench crying alone, bringing a smile to Zelena's face

" Sad isn't it " Said a voice from behind her.

" Well revenge is sweet " Zelena said turning to face none other than Emma Swan.

" Haven't you done enough to her " Emma said walking closer to Zelena

" Not even close " Zelena said getting right in Emma's face

" What do you expect to get out this curse Zelena " Emma said with a small grin

" Everything Regina ever hoped for " Zelena said taking a step back

" And what is that " Emma said crossing her arms

" Well it will be funny Raising her little brat growing up thinking I am its birth mother not knowing who her real parents are" Zelena said with a huge grin.

Emma also let off a grin of her own but looked closer to laughing " You don't know " She laughed.

" What " Zelena said making her smile go into a grin.

" The child " Emma said walking up to Zelena.

" What about the little runt " Zelena said with a disgustingly on her face.

" She is the new Savior " Emma said turning around a grabbing a red apple from the fruit bowl.

" What, How " Zelena said walking back up to Emma

" Why me of course " Emma said pointing to herself.

" Why are you helping her " Zelena said grabbing the apple out of Emma's hand and throwing it away.

" Because it is far better then letting you win " Emma said getting in Zelena's face

" Well we shall see " Zelena said with a small smile.

 ** _Present time Storybrooke_**

Cora and her class arrived at the hospital on the school bus she immediately ran up to Mary Margret.

" Miss blanchard what are we going to do today exactly at the hospital " She asked holding her hands behind her back.

" We will be decorating the place to cheer up the people staying here " She said leaning down so her face was close to Cora's.

" But when will Regina be here " Cora asked with a little smile on her lips .

" Well there is her car why don't you go say hi " Mary Margaret said standing up straight pointing towards the car with a smile.

Cora ran up to the car and immediately ran into Regina almost knocking her over

"Hello to you too " Regina said rapping her arms around the little girl and picking her up

" I'm so sorry about yesterday I shouldn't have stolen you credit card " Cora said as Regina looked down into her now tear filling eyes.

" Oh Cora its okay you found your birthmother and I am so happy for you " She said whipping away the tears with her leather gloved finger.

" Why don't you stand up for yourself, leave go live with Mary Margret or someone " Cora said taking Regina's hand and walking towards the hospital looking up at her auntie with pleading eyes.

" What if your mother didn't let me see you anymore and I can't let that happen " Regina said stoping them and kneeling down infant of Cora.

" We'd find away we always do " Cora said wrapping her arms around Regina's neck.

" Come one inside and help me decorate our hospital Ok" She said removing her self from the embrace as they both walked in together.

Everyone was in the hosbitle and Cora was standing in Room with a big curtain wrapped around it usually meaning it was a private place but she walked in anyway. She was looking at his information at the end of the bed and decided to go get some help.

" Miss Blanchard could you come here " She yelled to Mary Margret who was on the other side of the hospital. She quickly ran over to Cora.

" Mary Margret who is john doe " Cora said reading the sign above the strangers bed.

" We don't know honey " Mary Margret said leaning up against the door of the of the hospital room.

" But how do you know his name then " Cora asked with a confused look

" His real name isn't john doe honey thats just what they call them when they don't know their name " Mary Margret said walking up behind Cora and placing her hands on her shoulders.

" Why is he asleep " Cora said looking up at Mary Margret.

" Because when he was found he had a 5 degree burns on his leg and it almost killed him. But he went to sleep in surgery and they couldn't wake him so they just kept him alive and asleep" Mary Margret said looking down at Cora's green eyes.

" Will he ever wake up " She asked with pleading eyes.

" I have hope he will " She said walking out of the room leaving Cora alone with the man. When all of a sudden Cora's mind got to work. She knew exactly who is was.

 ** _Past_**

" What do you mean " Emma said with a questioning look.

" You think I will let you get away with what you did to me " Zelena said tightening her jaw.

" Oh please I did you a favor " Emma said turning around to leave before being interrupted by Zelena

" no you didn't! " Zelena yelled back

Emma turned around " Oh please don't act like you actually cared about it, all you would have done is waved it in front of Regina to be between her and Robin like a brick wall " She said cracking a smile.

" Stop calling him an it ! " Zelena said throwing a vase at Emma's head.

Emma materialized behind Zelena before continuing " It wasn't even human "

" Shut up " Zelena whispers tears forming in her eyes.

" I did this world a favor getting rid of that monster " Emma said smiling wider

" How did you know he was a monster " Zelena asked letting a tear fall down her cheek.

" Because I saw him He was a block in truelove and the powers of soulmates do you really believe the fates wouldn't punish him for that. I put him out of his misery " Emma said before disappearing leaving Zelena alone crying in her Farmhouse.

Zelena sat on the floor of her kitchen crying but also laughing like the incredibly mad women she was. Walsh walked in to see this and though to himself " _She has finally gone round the bend"._

 _"_ Whats going on " He asked walking up to Zelena.

" I can't wait to see the look on her face when she riles I've won and there is nothing she can do about it " Zelena said looking up at him with red puffy eyes and a huge psychotic grin on her face.

" Regina " Walsh stated again like a broken record.

" Regina will be fun but I can't wait to see swan walking around town all alone with no family because I'm taking it all away." Zelena said standing up and walking out the door.

 ** _Present time Storybrooke_**

Raina walked up to Archie's office and knocked once. The door opened straight away.

" Hello , uh do I know you " Archie asked looking at Raina confused.

" Um know actually I'm new to town my name is … " Raina started but not getting to continue

" Raina Heart yes Regina told me about you yesterday In her session your Cora's birth mother. That must be great for her to have you back in her life. I'm Archie " He said holding out his hand for her to shake.

" Nice to meet you." She said taking his hand an shacking it.

" The reason I'm her is because Zelena said something about how she has Regina and Cora both in Therapy and I just Wanted to ask about that " Raina said leaning up against the door

" Well why don't you come in and we can talk about it " he said moving aside and letting Raina come in.

" Okay so why are they in therapy " Raina asked sitting down and getting right to the point.

" Well as you may know Cora has a belief that we are all cursed fairytale characters. Zelena is afraid that soon she won't be able to tell what reality is if she continues to believe this " Archie said sitting at his desk chair

" Then why don't you just tell her there is no such thing as magic, no such thing as Fairytales and definitely no such thing as curses " Raina said getting confused about the issue.

" No, no miss Heart you see at a young age imagination to a child's growth is important and as the grow they realize that it is just that, imaginary. So we have to wait this out slowly bring her to that time with out breaking her ". Archie said sitting in his desk chair leaning forward

" Thank you for that chat but I also want to know about Regina's relationship with Zelena. because she was so horrible to Regina I felt sorry for the poor women " Raina said leaning back in her chair.

" Zelena and Regina's relationship is a tough one. There has been a lot of conflict their past to do with their mother. But I think It's Zelena letting off steam because of their child hood" Archie said placing his hands on his knees.

" What happened when they where kids " Raina said leaning forward more.

" Well Regina and Zelena are only half sisters. Zelena's father disappeared after she was born and Cora remarried. When Zelena was 4 and Cora had Regina. Zelena just feels Angry with Regina mostly because she thinks Regina was the favorite. But because Regina feels sorry for her she lets her get away with it " Archie explained.

" Have you maybe suggested to Regina that she should move out of Zelena's place " Raina cautiously said.

" Yes many times I have but Regina just seems to feel safer when with Zelena " Archie said shaking his head.

" Well thank you for that but I going to pick Cora up from school in stead of letting her catch her bus " Raina said standing up and heading for the door.

" Okay well I'll see you later hopefully " Archie said leading her out.

" Okay bye " Raina said walking out the door with a little wave.

Cora walked out of school only to see Raina standing out the front She was so exited she ran up to Raina and into her arms.

"wow kid I just saw you this morning " Raina said a bit surprised at the gesture.

" I know its just that I couldn't do this In front of Regina " Cora said looking up at Raina with her big beautiful blue eyes

" Why " Raina asked confused but wrapped her arms around the small child's frame.

" Because I still havent told her about the curse and that you are staying to break it. I Knew you would believe me " Cora said smiling at Raina while walking down the street.

" I never said I did " Raina said with her arms wrapped around Cora.

" I know deep down you do but know is not the time to talk about that we have better things to talk about and I have to be at home before 4:30 for my mom to pick me up and take me to therapy " Cora said looking at her watch around her wrist.

" So let me get this straight a bunch of fairytale characters are cursed in Storybrooke Maine and they don't know who they are because the wicked witch of the west who is also your mother cursed them " Rain said stopping walking and looking down at Cora confused.

" Know your getting it " Cora said looking up at Raina.

" great " Raina said sarcastically

" So we have to start With knowing who everyone is " Cora said taking Raina's hand and leading her dow the path

" So thats step one " Raina said confidently.

" Yes and I know where your father is. Robin hood is in a comma at the hospital " Cora said sitting at the bus stop and taking her book out

" Really and how do you know that " Raina said crossing her legs sitting down next to Cora.

"The john doe was put in a comma because of burns on his leg. Robin Hood was defeated by your sister because she threw a fire ball at Robins leg before she left to see your mother. Its him alright. " Cora said putting the book back in her bag.

" So what are we supposed to do " Raina said leaning back in her chair.

" We will discuss that later but right now I have to get home you thank you thank you for staying " Cora said getting up and walking away.

"see you later kid " Raina waved.

" Cora ran back quickly before giving Raina a kiss on the Cheek.

" I love you " She said quickly.

" I love you too " Raina said a little star struck.

After Cora was around the Corner a pair of sirens could be heard as the police car quickly came and stopped just before entering the bus parking zone.

 _ **Please please Review I would love some feed back and here something to think about. Who Is the thing Emma loved most Neal, Henry or Killian none have showed up so who could it be I'll shed some light on the subject soon. More characters are coming charming is one his way and so are The gold twins. Don't have any ideas on what to do with rumple so any suggestions. Walsh will have a big part to play in this story . But the very big big question is who is Cora's father. Answers will be given soon Again please**_ ** _Review._**


End file.
